


A Touch of Red

by indoorsy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoorsy/pseuds/indoorsy
Summary: Five drabbles featuring interactions between Reno and various women of Final Fantasy VII. (Some slight canon bending.)





	

**Reno x Aerith**

During Tseng's truce with the last remaining Ancient, the Turks did not actively attempt to abduct her. They did, however, regularly keep tabs on her – passing interactions to remind her they hadn’t forgotten about her and to discourage her from fleeing Midgar.

Reno would usually approach her while she was peddling flowers, toss her ten gil, and refuse to accept a flower in return. Aerith was grateful for the donation but also a little disappointed.

“They’re too delicate for a guy like me.” He gave a smirk and a wink. “But thank you for bringing some beauty to the slums.”

**Reno x Elena**

Despite being powerful, intelligent, and accomplished, Elena was sometimes insecure. As a rookie, this insecurity pricked beneath her skin most intensely during sparring matches with Reno. Something about his demeanor felt distinctly patronizing.

After one underwhelming training session, where Reno didn’t dodge heavy-handed blows and refused to exploit her obvious weak points, Elena became fed up.

“Why do you go so easy on me? Do you think I’m weak, or is it because I’m a rookie, or because I’m a girl?”

“You just… remind me so much of your sister.”

Elena began to cry. When Reno held her, she cried harder.

**Reno x Scarlet**

Scarlet liked younger men.

Reno used this to his advantage when he would casually glide into her office and give her a lingering glance from her face to her cleavage and down the rest of her red-clad frame. It was an unspoken invitation – soon she was bent over her desk, dress hiked up, Reno's hands grasping at her hips as their breathing patterns devolved into pants.

It wasn’t until the jangling of Reno's fastening belt afterwards that he first spoke.

“So, we totally bungled that mission earlier, yo.”

Scarlet rolled her eyes.

“I figured. Now get out of my office.”

**Reno x Yuffie**

Reno and Yuffie were engaged in a friendly adversity: a pickpocketing war.

After Yuffie nicked his materia during a brief encounter in Edge, Reno stole it right back (plus interest). Rivalry ensued – each time they crossed paths, new loot was obtained with sticky fingers. The lifted items included shuriken, cigarettes, and plenty of gil.

“Hey, Reno!” Yuffie called to the redhead while wearing his goggles – her crowning theft.

Reno turned around with a smirk and a familiar black headband on his forehead.

Yuffie was flabbergasted at first, but she immediately followed up with another heist: a stolen kiss.

**Reno x Tifa (?)**

Reno sat across from the busty barkeep with a lascivious glint in his eyes.

“Hey, Tifa. Strife is such a bore these days,” Reno drawled. “Have you ever thought about hooking up with a Turk?”

“Actually, I have thought about it,” Tifa deadpanned as she continued mixing drinks.

Reno cocked an eyebrow.

“But not with you. Your partner though… I like the strong, silent type.”

Reno grinned. “You have great taste.” He paused before continuing, “Hey, let me give you his number.” Reno scrawled Rude’s digits on a napkin and added, “…oh, by the way, he prefers to text.”


End file.
